


CIA AU

by TaraTyler



Series: Curious Archer Shots [8]
Category: Curious Archer - Fandom, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, gun use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 03:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: It's Tilly's first mission as the lead agent on a CIA case. She's going a high profile art thief and a lot of eyes are on her.





	CIA AU

Tilly tied her hair up into a loose ponytail on the back of her head. Anxiously, she adjusted her Kevlar vest and cleared her weapon in its holster to be sure it would slide out cleanly when needed. Her team was composed completely of people she trusted wholeheartedly for a mission though they weren’t all approving, this was still her very first ‘boots on the ground mission. Tilly felt as though her nerves were going to cause her to buzz right out of her skin. It was a mixture of her excitement and fear that made her mildly sick at her stomach.

Supervisory Special Agent Rogers clapped her on the shoulder. “You’re going to do great, kiddo. I have the utmost faith in you, Agent Jones.” His smile was knowing and even somewhat comforting.

“Thank you, sir. I had a very good teacher.” She grinned up at him with that disarmingly bright smile. At one point in time, Rogers had allowed that sunny look to lead him to believe this job would crush Tilly. She had very quickly proved him wrong. “Should I gather the team for the briefing, sir?”

Tilly debriefed the other agents from their quarters in Paris, France. Online chatter had led them to believe an international art thief who the CIA had been chasing in conjunction with Interpol would be striking that night at the museum. Tilly was in charge of this mission and there were so many eyes on her. Her planning and tactics skills were some of the most highly lauded in the Agency, but as she had technically been an analyst for her entire career as opposed to any kind of field agent.

“She’s young and pretty for a master criminal.” Henry said in a tone of mild surprise as he flipped through the file on the art thief known only as Hood. The file contained a single photo which was grainy enough to only make out her face and the hood up over her hair. There was not much information on her. It was only through sheer luck that they even had the one photo. Her real name, her country of origin, and even her eye and hair colors were unknown.

“I am much less concerned with her looks as I am with her smarts.” Tilly scoffed back in the conference room she had been using, books, papers, and blueprints spread out on the large table. They were skewed in such a nonsensical order that only made sense to her. “The rumors surrounding her and her exploits are pretty crazy. I have a folder of printouts on them out here… somewhere.”

Tilly began to rifle through the collection across the desk. “One of the legends claims that she is the daughter of the actual daughter of the actual Robin Hood… or that he was her ancestor. Something along those lines. She also is suspected of having returned the art to the families to which they originally belonged. That can’t have been easy. She is either a smuggler as well, or connected to a smuggling ring of some kind.”

“That is something to consider if we aren’t successful. We could collect the painting _after_ it was stolen.” Henry said thoughtfully, looking through the folder Tilly had handed him.

Tilly winced visibly but said nothing. She knew he specifically meant ‘in case _she_ failed.’ SSA Rogers’ decision to allow her to run point on this mission/case had not been a popular one; especially with the more seasoned field agents they worked with who had rarely or never run point before. Having an analyst in charge had been a bold choice. Tilly had appreciated it, but gotten a significant amount of shit for his choice.

“We will be successful if I have anything to say about it.” Tilly decided aloud. “Tonight is going to be big. We should go and prepare ourselves. Hug your wife and daughter. There are only about two hours until go time. Dismissed.”

For once, Special Agent Henry Mills went to do as she had said. Tilly readjusted her vest again. She knew now she ought to have broken it in before. Leaving it on, Tilly began to pack and repack her bag, making sure she had everything she would likely need.

“Alright.” she said aloud, speaking to herself. “I do believe that is as good as it is going to get. I’m going to have to do this.”

\-----/////-----

“You aren't nearly pretty enough of an artwork to steal.” Tilly muttered to the painting, grumbling beneath her breath and glaring. The painting was of a scummy looking pond that looked much better the further away Tilly stood. She knew it was at least kind of famous and worth a boat-load of money but Tilly just couldn’t bring herself to like the work at all.

“That is an incredibly suspicious thing to say.” a female voice said conversationally. It would have seemed completely normal had the museum not been closed and emptied out and the hour being one in the morning. “I would almost name you for a thief.”

“ And I would call you ‘Hood’.” TIlly whipped around and leveled her gun at the woman. She was taken aback by the green eyes and the other girl’s gun in her own face already.

“It would seem we are at an impasse. However, you know what I am called and I have no kind of name for you.” the voice was soft, casual, and still conversational. Her accent was American and her hood pulled low over her face. ‘Hood’ was slightly taller than Tilly, wearing jeans and a forest green hoodie. “I prefer Robin to ‘Hood’. You can call me Margot.”

“Margot?” Tilly questioned curiously.

Margot nodded. “With a ‘T’.” she clarified.

“Targot?” Tilly asked.

“On the other end.”

“Agent Tilly Jones. Central Intelligence Agency.” She tucked her weapon under her arm and extended a hand for shaking.

Margot looked at her with wide and astonished eyes but mimicked the action and shook her hand.

“You’re British, though.” Margot said. “The CIA is American.”

“Quite right.” Tilly replied and not expounding on the statement. “It’s a very long story and I do not believe we have time. You are under arrest.”

“I don’t think I am. You see, there’s a family that misses this hideous piece of artwork.” Margot cocked her head to one side. “I intend to return it to them. You see, I’m not actually the bad guy here.”

“See, you’re the thief, which makes you a criminal. I’m here to catch you and put you in jail. That makes me the good guy and you the bad guy, so I suggest you put down your gun. I don’t want to die today.” Tilly suggested. “If one of us were to die, then you would never get to find out how a good little English girl ended up spying for the United States.”

“I don’t want to die either, and I would like to know the story, but that is still never going to happen.” Margot scoffed. “Sorry, Tilly.”

“Nothing to be sorry about. We’re both just doing what we have to do.” Tilly shrugged. She rather liked the way her name sounded when Robin Hood said it. “Just now that I have this place surrounded. I knew you would make it in, so I made it impossible to get out.”

“You trapped yourself in here with me?” Margot asked.

“I’ve been studying you for months. I needed to meet you face-to-face.” Tilly answered the question the thief hadn’t asked.

“Odd, I’m used to being the hunter.” Margot sighed. She lowered her gun in seeming defeat. Tilly did not do the same. She reached with one hand to take Hood’s gun away, set it to the side and grabbed one wrist firmly but gently to cuff the other woman. For good measure, she gave her a pat down and lowered the hood. Henry had been right. She really was very pretty on top of her cleverness. “You are quite the rare talent, British Agent Tilly Jones. It’s a shame you never got into heists yourself.”

“No one ever said I didn’t.” Tilly chuckled lightly and left Robin Hood to ponder that as she began to read the thief her rights.


End file.
